


Let Me Go...

by Xnami8



Series: Toxic [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnami8/pseuds/Xnami8
Summary: Hey its been a while... This is random and I was inspired by some descendants Instagram posts.En' joy





	Let Me Go...

“What about us?” Carlos grabbed Evil’s wrist, making the girl stop. “What about _everything_ we have been through? Hm?” Carlos pushed on.

“I told you this wasn’t going to work-”

“You told me you were going to break my heart. And I told you I’d let you do it over and over again. I’d let you crush my heart into pieces that could maybe never be put back together. But I think that you could. If you could just try. Try to work.” Carlos’ eyebrows scrunched together.

“I did try,” Her glowing eyes became watery. “Do you see what I was trying to prevent? This. Us.”

“You’re really going to give up the four years we’ve been together? Right now?” Carlos looked at his hand at her wrist.

This wasn’t what he was expecting. He didn’t expect for Evil to wake up and just walk out of the room. And he followed, God damnit he followed her. He just wanted to know whatever she doing that she’d be safe. Safe was what Carlos ever wanted. And dating Evil gave him this. He was going to work this- work it out for not only himself but for her too.

“I’ve given up on you many times before,” Her voice broke.

“We always make it work,” Carlos said in a sad, hopeful voice.

“Not this time,” Evil shut her eyes, letting a tear stream down her face. “I thought we were good together-”

“We are-”

“But we aren’t anymore Carlos. This is becoming toxic.”

Carlos looked away for a moment- that hit him. He kinds knew that all this was leading to it. All the times they broke up, and all the times they got back together. Truly, it was toxic.

“It's been toxic,” Evil brought him away from his thoughts.

It was quiet for a while, Carlos letting his mind just think about everything they’ve been through, what they’ve fought for. And what did they fight for? Carlos didn’t fight and try to work everything out for this to be toxic.

“Carlos,” The pixie called, making the boy with blonde tips look up at her, “If you love me… then let me go.”

Carlos removed his hand, letting it lamely drop to his side. Evil moved her hands up to cup his face.

“I bet, that maybe with time we’ll work this out but for now…”

“I have to let you go,” Carlos closed his eyes, moving his head down as he finished her sentence.

Evil’s lips curled into a small smile, her eyes still watery. She nodded before removing her hands from the boy’s face. She took a few steps away, almost out of the dorm building. Evil looked back when she reached the door, Carlos standing still, his hands dead at his sides and a blank expression on his face. His eyes were open- looking at the floor, yet a frown laid on his face.

Carlos caught Evil’s bright, neon blinding green eyes once more before the girl he loved and worked on so hard to feel safe slip out the door, away from him.


End file.
